A tablet personal computer (also, tablet PC, flat PC, tablet, or slates) is also called a portable personal computer. It is a small-sized personal computer which is convenient to carry, and uses a touch screen as a basic input device. The tablet personal computer has a touch screen (also called the graphic tablet technology), which allows a user to operate by using a stylus or a digital pen instead of using a traditional keyboard or mouse. The user may make inputs by means of built-in handwriting recognition, a soft keyboard on the screen, voice recognition or a physical keyboard (if the computer is equipped with a keyboard).
The protective shell of a conventional tablet personal computer only protects the external portion of the tablet personal computer, for example, protection of the tablet personal computer in terms of leather sheathes, and for another example, protection of the tablet personal computer pasted with a screen protector or protector. The protective shell of the conventional panel computer may not achieve integral protection of panel operations and tablet personal computer protection.